A Dream Come True
by smithyrob659
Summary: Two Bands are accepted into the same college, they share the same dorm, the same stage. Will the rival groups stay rivals? Or will something a lot deeper form? IS, ORS, PS, CS. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Alright! First chapter of my reboot thing! Woohoo! I'm pretty damn hyped to see what my brain will spit out, hmm. still don't know what I'm gonna call this, I suppose I've already named it. Uh, right okay, gonna get on with the story now, got my playlist ready, okay let's do this!**

A dark-purple haired teen rolled around in his bed, currently experiencing a rather bad dream.

"No!" He shouted as he shot straight out of his slumber. He was in a cold sweat, nervous, he'd had the same dream, every night since he stopped, well, he doesn't think about what he did then, how bad his life was, how genuinely screwed up he was. He shook his head vigorously, as if trying to disperse all the badness circulating through his brain. For whatever reason, it didn't work.

He swung his legs over his single bed and looked around at the mess he called a bedroom. He was meant to tidy it up last week. The teen just sighed and shoved on some mismatched pyjama bottoms and a top.

He almost literally dragged himself out of his room and into the upstairs hall. He sighed for a long time before he trotted down the stairs at a way to leisurely pace.

He finally made it to the bottom stair and hopped down into the downstairs hall. He dragged his feet to the half decorated kitchen. Half decorated in the way that half the lining paper was ripped off and all the paint was stripped, with nothing new put on. Paul walked over the counter that had an electric kettle, bread bin and toaster placed on top of it.

The teen retrieved a mug from the overhead cupboard and switched the kettle on.

"Coffee" He muttered to himself, then nodded as if it made perfect sense. He opened up a tin that sat on top of the counter and put a teaspoon of the brown granules into his mug.

"No milk?" He asked himself as he opened the fridge. "Too manly for milk anyway" the teen said along with a smirk.

The kettle made a noise to show the user that the water was boiled. He poured some of the water into his mug, being careful not to put too much, or too little in. He stirred the whole thing together. He sipped the caffeine-fuelled liquid.

"Ah! you little- ugh!" He shouted as he scalded his mouth. "Paul, this is why we have milk" He said to himself. He was fully awake after having his mouth burned.

"You okay Paul?" An adult voice called from upstairs.

"Fine, Reggie, fine" Paul called back.

Paul milled around the kitchen for five minutes before trying his coffee again. At this point, it had cooled to a temperature able to drink. He downed the whole thing in a few gulps. Paul decided to get a shower after that, as he'd had all the breakfast he needed.

He went back upstairs at a normal pace this time and entered his bedroom. He stripped down into just underwear, grabbed his towel and exited his bedroom. The shower-room door was already half open and filled with steam. Paul assumed Reggie had just had a shower. He entered the washroom and turned the knob behind the shower up to full heat. Once it had reached an acceptable temperature, he locked the door, his big brother seeing him naked would just be weird, stripped off and entered the shower.

He turned the temperature down a bit as it was beginning to properly heat up and would eventually reach an unbearable temperature. He done what he would usually do any other day, washed his chest, arms, legs, hair and of course other places. After he'd finished washing he got into his bedroom and started dressing. Paul threw on a dark purple t-shirt he found lying on his floor, along with a pair of baggy jeans, which he also found on the floor. He flopped onto his bed and sighed deeply. Suddenly his phone started ringing. Paul frowned at the device, as if confused by its existence. He noticed it was his good friend Ash calling, so he answered.

"Hn?" Was the noise Paul made as he clicked the green telephone shaped button.

"Hey Paul, what's, uh, Sola- Solo? No, right, what's Solaceon, a town right?" Ash stuttered, he wasn't that good at reading or spelling, or maths or a lot of things. He was dyslexic, so Paul didn't make fun of him.

"Yeah that's a town, somewhere a bit further North than us though, I think" Paul replied. Ash hm'd showing he understood what Paul meant.

"Yeah, I got a letter from some school there. Solaceon school of the tormented. Wait, no, Solaceon school of the talented. An expressive arts school, you know, one of those real fancy ones" Ash explained. Paul also hm'd. He thought about why Ash may have got a letter from them. Maybe the music teacher recommended him for playing drums? Paul and his band were leaving high school soon, so they'd need to get into some kind of college or university. Paul loved music, he absolutely adored the sounds he could make a guitar.

"Maybe our music teacher recommended you for that college, I've heard it's really hard to get into" Paul suggested to Ash.

"Oh, how cool would that be? Oh man I hope that's the case" Ash said. Paul heard his letterbox clatter. He exited his room and walked down the stairs to see the letters he'd got. One of them was from Solaceon too. It had a brown envelope with what Paul was the school crest. It was a shield split into quarters. On the shield was Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giritina respectively. It also had a ribbon going across the lower half with some Latin written on it.

"Hey, I got one too, maybe the whole band's getting in" Paul pointed out. He ripped open the letter, not caring about if it was preserved or not. He read out the letter over the phone.

_Dear Paul Shinji, Lead singer/bassist of the band The Dark Wolves_

_ We are glad to inform you that we all loved your tape that you sent in and that you've been accepted into our talent school for your exceptional musical talent and charm. Whoever sent in the letter said your friend Andrew Hayden was the most responsible so the four plane tickets from your nearest airport to our nearest one are with him._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Lance Wataru_

So he was right, the whole band had been accepted into the school. This was a huge opportunity for him and his band, this could lead to fame and fortune.

"Woohoo!" Paul yelled in glee, this being the happiest he'd been in a while.

"Oh shut it" Reggie called from upstairs. He must have just started moving around as even though angry, he still sounded fatigued.

Paul blasted up the stairs, taking three at a time. He was up in seconds. He ran into his brothers room and hugged him hard. Reggie looked confused with good reason.

"What wrong with you?" Reggie asked, almost concerned about his younger brothers enthusiasm.

"I've got my college sorted! I'm into the Solaceon talent school!" Paul shouted with happiness.

"Oh that's awesome! Well done Lil' Bro!" Reggie said, happy for his little brother. Paul had a huge grin on his face. Paul forgot about the fact he was still on the phone to Ash.

"Ash, tell the guys to meet at Gary's. Oh, and say it's just band practice" Paul called down the phone, before he hung up.

He ran out into the hallway to find his purple and black high tops sitting on the first step. Paul quickly shoved on the shoes without untying the laces which sort of hurt. But he was excited and in a rush, he had no time for tedious little things that.

Paul almost burst down his front door as he flew out of it. He found his dark purple BMX lying in the dirt, one stunt peg half buried underground. He yanked his bike up out of the ground, but the peg didn't come with it. He was expecting that to happen, he needed a new bike, the one he had was falling to pieces, literally.

Paul ignored the fact a part of his mode of transport was stuck in the ground and lifted up his bike, stood on one of the pedals, and boosted of the ground in order to actually start the thing. Within seconds he was standing up, going full speed on his stunt bike.

**~o0o~**

Paul arrived in front of Gary's house to see his friends Ash and Drew waiting patiently at Gary's front door. Just as Paul arrived Gary stepped out of his house, as if it was rehearsed.

"Ash said you told him to tell us to meet up for band practice" Drew stated in a sort of 'asking a question you know the answer to' tone. Paul simply nodded, agreeing to what Drew just said. Gary held out his arm and pulled back his sleeve a little to look at his watch.

"Okay Paul? We normally have band practice after we've all had lunch which is normally like what? Half one? Just now is quarter to twelve" Gary explained. Paul put his hand on his chin and nodded, as if he'd just confirmed something.

"Well you see Gary, I didn't actually want to meet up for that," Paul said. "What I wanted to tell you is this," He paused for a while, to build up suspension. "We got into the Solaceon talent school" Paul explained, a large grin started to form on Gary' face.

"I knew that was a good idea!" Gary exclaimed. Paul suddenly realised that it wasn't his music teacher that had got them into the school, Gary had applied. Sneaky bugger.

"Yes, it's true! I, Gary Samuel Oak, is the sole reason the amazing band Dark Wolves got into such a prestigious place!" He exclaimed, completely over-reacting. Stupid bugger.

"Why didn't you ask us? You are the living carnation of the word idiocy!" Drew almost shouted.

"Okay, first off, shut up nerd, second, I knew you would be a little bitch and brick yourself so we couldn't get in. I knew Paul would like to go there, Ash wouldn't care, and I think it's damn cool. But you," Gary said poking his friend in the chest "You are a little five year old girl, scared of her own shadow" Gary stated. Paul assumed they must've had an argument earlier which would explain why Gary was being a bit cruel.

"Ah! You're an idiot! I've already got a scholarship to a college in Hoenn, and you knew that! What am I meant to do now?" Drew asked rhetorically.

"Hey, it's okay man, just get your mum to E-mail that Hoenn college saying that you want to go somewhere else, the place will be fine" Ash suggested.

"But I don't want to go somewhere else! I wanted to go that college since I was this high!" Drew yelled with his hand at his waist. "You guys know it's my dream to be a coordinator!" Drew yelled in frustration. He looked like he might almost start crying.

"Wow," Gary said in disgust, yes, disgust. "You know Drew? You're a selfish little prick, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know!" He yelled.

"Guys!" Ash shouted, before the situation escalated too much. "Okay, quiet, good. Paul said it's a talent school right? Not just a music school, any talent school now-a-days will have a department for coordinating" Ash explained. Who would've thought Ash would be the one to calm a situation down, ADHD kids aren't normally the ones _calming _things down. You could almost literally see the cogs working in Drew's brain, he was seriously considering Ash's suggestion.

"But we got in for Music, not coordinating" Drew said, dulling everyone's mood. Gary took a deep breath and you could see he was ready to swallow his pride.

"Actually, I also put in the registration letter, the fact that you're a pretty good coordinator, the school knows this, so if you talk to the Head Master, he'll probably be able to sort something out" Gary said. He looked away after that, trying to hide the red in his cheeks. Yup, he didn't just swallow his pride, he digested it.

**So how did you like the first chapter of my reboot that I hope I've given a good name to. Please leave any reviews you fell are necessary, I don't care if they're critical or not. Just please leave your honest opinion. If I screwed up on something please tell me because I want to as best a writer as I can. Anyway yeah, review, favourite and whatever else you can do on this website.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Hey peeps, I got a few nice reviews on my last chapter, so everyone who did review thanks. Um, I don't really know when I'll be uploading chapters, I think I'll just do it whenever I feel like it, because last time I had a schedule I just got bored and sorta stressed trying to upload regularly. Anyway, on with the story and stuff.**

A brunette eighteen year old woke up to the light of late-dawn shining through her curtains. She let out a groan and rolled out of her bed, literally. She hit the floor with a thud but got was fine. The girl stood up and scratched her messy-haired head. As she walked over to her mini-fridge, she continued scratching her head. The brunette took a can of Pepsi Max out of the refrigerator and pulled the tab. She heard the satisfying click as the can opened and drank deeply. Once she'd downed the juice within a few huge gulps, she wiped her mouth to remove any residual Pepsi and went through to the top hall of her rather large house.

Even with the sugar from her drink, the girl was still sleepy. She slowly walked down the stairs, resting most of her weight on the wall adjacent to herself. She stumbled from the last step to the bottom hall and made her way along the corridor. The teen walked into the kitchen and practically collapsed on the breakfast bar. It took her several tries before she managed to push down the tab on the kettle. The girl rested her elbows on the bar and relaxed a little. There was a sudden thud coming from the front door. It was followed by several other thuds so the brunette decided to check it out. She was convinced it was some prankster playing chappie as no one would call around at this time.

The girl opened the door to see one of her best friends Dawn, hopping a little with giddiness, in her doorway.

"Maymaymaymaymaymay!" Dawn cried urgently.

"What's up DeeDee?" May responded using the pet name she knew her friend hated.

Instead of Dawn replying with words, she just held in front of her what appeared to be a letter. May read through the letter in her head mumbling the paragraph as she went. She finished the last sentence in normal speech.

"…have been accepted into the university Solaceon School of the Talented!" May squealed with glee. Dawn done the same and they both started hopping circles around eachother. The kettle clicked in the background but May didn't care, she was too excited with the situation at hand.

"It says we have to be in the school in about three weeks and the actual education part starts in four weeks." Dawn explained. May nodded and hm'ed showing that she understood and signalled Dawn to come in. May lead her friend through the hall and to the kitchen, where May finished making her drink. It was on then that she realised she wasn't actually thirsty, she picked up the mug and walked over to the sink where she proceeded to pour it down the sink.

"There's kids dying of thirst in Oblivia just now you know." Dawn stated. May snorted at what her friend had just said.

"No there is not" May replied, Dawn simply shrugged her shoulders.

"So, I guess we'll need to tell Misty and Leaf that we got in" Dawn said. May nodded in agreement.

"I thought we must not have got in since we sent the letter months ago. But then again, I suppose they send you a letter saying that you haven't got in, huh?" May said to herself.

Dawn proceeded to get out her iPhone 5c and started typing furiously on the gadget.

'_Meet at Misty's place in about an hour, we've got some news!'_

The navy-haired girl clicked send and sighed with relief. She was glad that she'd got into such a prestigious place. It had been her dream, even as a child to go where all the popstars go before they're popstars. When she was old enough to realise you don't just _get _into a university for only the best, so she stuck in and before she knew it she was top of the class and popularity list.

"Oh! Dawn, we could mix in my birthday party with a celebration party for getting into the school!" May stated, making up any excuse to have an even more crazy party.

"Oh, it'll be great, vodka, cider, beer the lot! My dad will hire some kinda famous DJ and he'll play some awesome track." May exclaimed, squealing with excitedness and happiness. Dawn wondered if her friend had run this by her parents, they'd be expecting her wanting to have some huge party, as she does every year, but she seemed to be going all out for her eighteenth, and then the new university on top, in her eyes it'll just be an excuse to party harder.

"And who knows," May started, nudging Dawn lightly in the ribs. "You may even drop your V-card." May said with a large smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled, annoyed at her friend. "You're still a virgin too!" Dawn shouted.

May made a kind of clicking noise and tilted her head a little, then returned her head to its previous position.

"Well, that Halloween part a few months back, you remember that guy Brendan?" May asked, Dawn nodded, vaguely aware of who her friend was talking about.

"Oh! You didn't!" Dawn exclaimed, a half question, half desperate statement. May just smirked and nodded her head. Dawn made a weird kind of noise and her shoulders slumped.

"Did you use protection?" Dawn asked, now concerned for her friend and not social stance.

"Do you see a bump here?" May asked rhetorically, while pointing at her belly.

"You really need to lose that soon before you get too old!" May exclaimed. Dawn knew she was joking but she bit anyway.

"I just… just want to find the right one, you know?" Dawn explained. May nodded and hm'd

"Yeah, that's complete bullshit, you're just nervous" May analysed. Dawn just groaned and facepalmed.

"Weren't we talking about a party?" Dawn asked, trying to move on the conversation. May grinned again and went into a monologue about how the party was going to be, walking through the house showing Dawn where all the decorations were going to be. Dawn looked down at her watch, it read 11:53.

"Hey May, you should probably get changed we're meeting up with the other girls in twenty minutes or so." Dawn said. May simply nodded and jogged up to her bedroom.

~o0o~

Misty walked out of her front door to go to the garage. She unlocked it and swung the huge metal door up on it hinge. She walked into the place and flipped on the lights, plugged in the amps and the keyboard. After that, she sat behind her drums and started practicing a piece she'd been working on for a while.

Misty was distracted and didn't even notice Leaf as she lowered her head to fit into the garage.

"Uh… hey?" Leaf said, trying to get Misty's attention. Except she was to into her song, in her 'Solo Zone' as she called it.

"HEY!" Leaf shouted. As soon as the sound left her throat, Misty stopped, a perplexed look now on her face, she quickly understood the situation though.

"Oh, hey Leaf, didn't see you there" Misty said as she sheepishly rubbed her neck.

As if to solely break through the awkwardness, May and Dawn entered the garage with beaming smile across the brunette's face.

"… Oh man! It's gonna be so cool!" May said, clearly just finishing her conversation. Misty smiled a bit as the awkward atmosphere was now gone.

"So, why did you call a meetup when practice isn't for another few hours?" Leaf asked Dawn. Dawn took a deep breath, preparing to explain everything.

"WEGOTINTOSOLACEONSCHOOLOFTHETALENTED!" Dawn squealed, now reminded of her amazing opportunity. The rest of the group – except May – looked a bit confused.

"Okay, say that again, except this time, in English" May said in a way like she was talking to a three year old. May decided to try and explain as she knew Dawn would end up squealing and hopping about again.

"What or friend here, Dawn, was trying to say was… we got into Solaceon School of the Talented, you know the really prestigious talent school?" May explained in a more calm tone than Dawn.

"No way! That's so awesome!" Misty exclaimed. "When do we start?" she asked.

"In a couple weeks I think." Dawn said, calmer now. But as she reminded herself of the situation she started dancing again.

"All members of the band must immediately report their respective carer!" Leaf said in a kind of radio presenter voice. All the girls giggled a bit before running off to their own homes.

~o0o~

As soon as May ran into her home she almost knocked her father over as he was just about to leave the building. May just giggled hopped a bit and ran past her dad, without even apologising. Her father seemed a bit confused but decided to ignore as he'd become accustom to this kind of weird behaviour from his daughter.

May burst into the kitchen looked around for her mother, locked on to the target, and fired. She bolted towards her mum and almost knocked her over too.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" May called with an ingredient of urgency.

"Honey, not now, I'm trying to cook a nice lunch." Mays mother said, fed up with her daughter already.

"Okay, just ignore my incredibly large chance of becoming a huge popstar with financial security forever." May said in a fake careless tone.

"What?!" May's mother shouted .

"Me and the band have got into Solaceon!" May and her mother started dancing circles around eachother. May ran upstairs and started to pack her suitcase, even though she didn't have to leave for a considerable time.

~o0o~

Leaf had the group's passports and flight tickets in a pocket designed specifically for that purpose. They all walked into boarding lounge with their tickets ready in their hands. A voice boomed over the intercom saying that the girl's flight was ready to be boarded. The group each handed their own tickets to stewardess who ripped off the end so the tickets couldn't be used again.

The girls got into their seats which all happened to be on the same row which of course they were all happy about.

The flight was only about two hours but they were all still sore after the journey. None of them tried to stop moaning and groaning about their only slight pain. And a long moaning session they went through baggage claim and left the airport to find a bus ready to take them to the school.

They entered the huge glass doors at the front of the main building to find a sleeping Nurse Joy at the main reception desk.

"Um… Excuse me?" Leaf asked, lightly shaking her elbow which was lying on the desk. She jumped up with a scared look on her face.

"Oh, hey! Er… are you the other band?" She asked a bit panicked.

"Uh, yes we are." Dawn said.

"Okay, your key are here." She said bringing for keys out of a drawer and placing them on the desk. "And you are in room eight" She said.

The girls strode along the hall to find their room. They walked in to see a small group of boys in the center of the living room having a casual chat about something. This must have been what Nurse Joy was talking about when she said 'the other band'.

They all eventually stopped talking when they realised the other presence in the room.

"Oh guys look! Females! We better hide Drew, we all know what happened the last time he got near a girl, eh? Eh?" A spiky-haired brunette guy said to the green-haired guy next to him, presumably Drew.

"Molestation is what I'm insinuating, you better lock your underwear drawer" The spiky explained.

"That's you! Am I the one who got a month's detention for 'accidentally' spying on the girls in the showers for ten minutes? No!" Green hair shouted.

"I'm Ash by the way!" A jet black-haired kid with a red cap said as he stuck out his hand.

All the girls were convinced this was certainly going to be an interesting year already.

**Hey! I hope you liked the second chapter! I know I posted the last one millennia ago, but to be honest, I just completely forgot, I don't really have a good excuse. Anyway, please review and favourite and stuff! Bye!**


End file.
